Run
by endymionstar
Summary: The biggest wedding of the year is tomorrow, but someone has cold feet. One shot.


Physically, escaping was simple. I had, after all, done it a great number of times. Climb out the window, top branch, jump, hop and a skip. Easy.  
Emotionally? That was hard. Nothing broke my heart more than in that moment, leaving her curled up next to my now vacant spot on the bed, a peaceful contentment spread across her small face.  
I remember the day of the engagement. How her eyes and face lit up, her crescent moon shining like I'd never seen it shine before. She told me that evening, that all her dreams had now come true.  
I glanced at her one last time, then to the letters on the dresser. My eyes lingered on the letters to the Senshi. Oh, how they would torture me in the knowledge that I had left, if they ever found me. I winced at the thought.

Still, I jumped. And I ran.

It was not long before I reached my destination. To my body, it felt like I had been running for years.  
Clutching my stomach, I inwardly chided myself for being so useless. How long have I been part of the team? Exactly. Quickly recovering, I stared out over the bay, from my place atop the high cliffs on the edge of Tokyo. The most beautiful place in all of Tokyo undoubtedly, I let myself get carried on the high winds, losing myself to the cool air for several moments.

"Stunning, isn't it?"  
The voice snapped me out of my reverie, and slowly, I turned my head to meet the gaze of a stern looking, but also slightly amused, Haruka.  
She grinned at me, "Cold feet?"  
I smile back weakly.  
"I don't know. I don't feel as if I know anything anymore."  
She tilted her head ever so slightly, as if observing me, then turned to look over the sea.  
"Michiru and I come up here almost every weekend. I like to feel the breeze in my hair and Michiru paints. Mostly the ocean, but sometimes I end up in her portraits."  
I laughed gently, it was so… ironic, how they came here to enjoy their elements. I wondered briefly if they realised this themselves.

We gazed over the inky blue ocean, musing to ourselves in silence for several moments. And, just as I was noting to myself that the colour reminded me of Mamo-chan's eyes, Haruka's voice cut through the silence.  
"He really loves you, you know."  
"I know," I sighed.  
"He'd be heartbroken."  
"I know."  
"You know he would die for you."  
"I know. That's the problem."

She observed me once more, waiting for me to continue.  
"What if… what if this whole thing goes horribly wrong? What if I died? Or worse, one of you girls? Or…" I couldn't finish.  
"Or Mamoru-san?"  
Tears filled my eyes. "It's not fair! He could do so much better! I'm doing him a favour by running away! I'm saving his life!" I ball up my fists and pound them to the cold stone barrier, the only thing blocking me from running straight off. Hot, angry tears fall freely now, soaking my cheeks and my hands, now clutching at the barrier, to stop them from shaking. I had surprised myself with that outburst. Now all I met was cold silence.

For a moment I thought Haruka had left, but then I felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet her soft grey eyes; we looked at each other for an eternity.  
"Listen," she said, "You love him, right?"  
What an absurd question. "More than anything."  
"Exactly, and he loves you, right?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well then. Not to sound too much like Aino-san, but I often believe you underestimate the power of your love. You're soul mates koneko-chan."

_Soul mates_  
"Of course we are."

Before I realised what I was doing, I was hugging her tightly around the middle. She stiffened in shock for a moment, before returning the embrace. We stood there for quite some time, letting the wind blow over us like a forgotten friend.

"Come on then, koneko-chan, let's get you home. I think it's a little past your bedtime!"  
I pouted, "Hey, don't forget I will be Neo-Queen Serenity as of tomorrow, you should watch your tongue Sailor Uranus," I scolded playfully, adopting a mocking authoritative voice.  
"So I take it the wedding is back on then?"  
"I suppose," I sighed, faking annoyance. We both knew I was joking, from the emotion I could feel and she could plainly see plastered across my face.

After cautiously stepping in through the window and waving goodbye to Haruka, I slid back into bed and pulled Luna towards me, her contented look only strengthening as I pulled her close.  
But, not until I had returned the engagement ring to its rightful finger on my left hand, and burned every letter; I wouldn't be needing them ever again.

We married the next day. And now, as I see my beautiful baby daughter take unsteady steps towards her kneeling father, their laughter music to my ears, I am content. I do not for one second regret running, even if I never got far.


End file.
